


¿Drake Again?

by MissLouBanner



Series: One idea, Four Ships (He's sad when they fight) [2]
Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Step-siblings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Cuando Josh está distraído, Mindy y Markus saben la razón sin necesidad de preguntar.Solo hay una persona capaz de hacer sentir así a Josh.
Relationships: Josh Nichols/Drake Parker
Series: One idea, Four Ships (He's sad when they fight) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735042
Kudos: 25





	¿Drake Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Josh está en la universidad, lejos a kilómetros de Drake.
> 
> Basado en una IQ que vi por ahí.
> 
> La desarrolle para 4 Ships y el Drosh fue una de ellas.
> 
> Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/critica es bien recibido

–Josh

–¿Hmm?

–¿De nuevo Drake?

Ante la mención del nombre, Josh alzó la mirada de su tarea hacia su laptop, a la videollamada. El efecto de sonido de una "respuesta correcta" se escuchó en la habitación, provocando que Josh colocará una expresión frustrada y de derrota en su cara. 

–Markus–Advirtió Josh.

–¿Qué? Es divertido–Contestó el compañero de cuarto de Josh, apagando su celular. 

–La verdad que si

Josh volvió a mirar con "mala cara" la pantalla de su laptop. –Mindy...

–¿Que hizo esta vez Drake, Josh?–Incluso Craig lo sabía ¿Era muy obvio?

–No puedes fingir, Josh–Dijo Mindy. –Eres muy obvio en cuanto a Drake.

–Eso si–Comentó Erick. –Sueles distraerte mucho cuando discuten. 

Josh bufó, tallando su rostro con sus manos en un intento de acomodar sus pensamientos y emociones. –Aceptó una presentación sin consultarme. 

–No deberías mezclar la vida personal con la profesional

–Se lo he dicho, pero no me hace caso–Markus le dió la razón a Mindy. 

–Nadie aguanta a Drake–Debatió Josh.

–Excepto tú.

–Que mala suerte, amigo.

Las sonrisas en los rostros de Craig y Erick no parecían coincidir con las palabras, todo lo contrario, disfrutaban con su situación. Pero unos toques insistentes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación, provocando confusión en los dueños del cuarto.

–¿Ordenaste algo?–Preguntó Josh a Markus.

–No que yo recuerde–Markus se levantó de su cama, colocándose los zapatos. –Pero agradeceré si es comida gratis o de cortesía. 

Josh sonrió, volviendo su mirada a la pantalla. –Bien, terminemos primero con esto y después hablamos de mi complicada situación sentimental. 

–¿Estás seguro?–Preguntó Mindy, con duda en su rostro. –No podemos atrasarnos más, nos queda una semana .

–Lo sé, lo sé–Josh revolvió los papeles frente a él, buscando uno en específico. –Lo siento.

–Tranquilos, Erick y yo les ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

–Y de verdad lo agradezco, chicos–Josh les regaló una sonrisa sincera. 

–No hay problema–Comentó Erick.

–Josh no va a presentarles a sus compañeras a cambio de su ayuda–Mindy parecía conocer las verdaderas intenciones de los chicos.

–Josh, tienes visita–La voz de Markus logró distraer nuevamente a Josh de su conversación.

–¿Quien?–Preguntó Josh, está vez girando todo su cuerpo en la silla de su escritorio, observando como Markus tomaba su chaqueta y sus llaves. –¿A dónde vas?

–A darte privacidad

–¿Privacidad? Pero yo n..–Josh no terminó su frase cuando una figura familiar entro a su cuarto, con una mochila y su guitarra. –¡¿Drake?!

–¡Lo que faltaba!–La queja de Mindy fue tan clara y ruidosa, que parecía que también estaba en la habitación.

–Tampoco es como que me alegre verte, rata de laboratorio–Respondió Drake, aventando sobre la cama de Josh sus pertenencias y se quitaba la chaqueta. 

–Josh ¿Puedes avisarme cuando ... Terminen?–Preguntó Markus con un poco de incomodidad, parado en la entrada de la habitación. 

–Si, pero no es necesario que te vayas–Respondió Josh. 

Drake no le había dirigido la palabra ni lo había volteado a ver desde que entró, pero eso no le impidió sentarse sobre su regazo, con sus largas y delgadas piernas alrededor de la cadera de Josh y del lado contrario en el que se encontraba, como si Josh lo estuviera cargando. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Josh y recargo su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro, quedándose inmóvil en esa posición.

–Yo creo que si–Markus salió de la habitación en cuanto vio las intenciones de Drake, apenas llevaba un año y medio con Josh como compañero, pero con las constantes visitas de Drake parecía que tenía dos. –Traeré café.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el silencio inundó la habitación. Únicamente se escuchaban los sonidos incómodos de Craig y Erick y el dedo de Mindy golpeando, lo que era seguramente, su escritorio. 

Josh reacciono tarde, pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Drake y se giró para estar de nuevo frente a su laptop. –Mindy ¿Por favor?

–Escuchame bien, Drake Parker–Mindy suspiró y rodó sus ojos. –Josh es todo tuyo por esta noche, pero apartir de mañana es todo mío.

–¿Disculpa?–Drake enderezó un poco su cuerpo al escuchar las palabras de Mindy, estaba enojado de nuevo. –Josh es mi novio, por si no lo recuerdas.

–Pero es MI compañero de proyectos.

–Escucha, tu ...–Drake no terminó de responderle a Mindy, cuando Josh le tapó la boca con una de sus manos antes de que la pelea subiera de nivel. 

–Si, si ... Apartir de mañana soy tuyo–Josh se ganó una mirada ofendida por parte de Drake. –¿Chicos, mañana podrán ayudarnos?

–Por supuesto, Josh–Ah, Craig siempre tan comprensible.

–Tengo que acompañar a mi madre a una cita con el doctor, pero en cuanto vuelva les ayudo–Respondió Erick. 

–De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana.

–¡Apartir de mañana es todo m...–Josh logró terminar la videollamada antes de que Mindy continuará provocando a Drake y que esté le respondiera. 

Drake volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello de Josh, dejando que esté hiciera suaves movimientos con sus manos sobre su espalda. 

–Drake ... 

–Lo siento–Murmuró Drake. –Sé que debí consultarte antes de aceptar.

–Si ... ¡Debiste!

Drake comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en el cuello de Josh en cuanto escucho el tono alterado y estricto de su novio. –De verdad lo siento. 

–Drake ...–Josh regaño a Drake, sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer. 

–¿Que?–Preguntó Drake con inocencia fingida

Josh apartó con cuidado a Drake de su contactó para poder observarlo de frente. –Drake, hablo en serio. 

Drake soltó un leve suspiró, respondiendo a la mirada de Josh. –No volverá a pasar.

–Realmente espero que lo digas en serio.

–Lo juro, no volverá a pasar.

–¿Lo prometes?–Preguntó Josh, con una mirada suplicante en su rostro. 

El más bajo logro safarze del agarre de Josh para tomar el rostro de su pareja entre sus manos, acercarlo y plantarle un beso en los labios. –Josh, sabes que no puedo negarte nada cuando pones esa cara.

–Lo sé–Nichols sonrió satisfecho y volvió a acercar a Drake para un beso más, siendo este más largo e intenso. 

Pero para Drake no era suficiente, empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente sobre el apenas marcado bulto de Josh, povocando un leve gemido en él y fue su turno de sonreír satisfecho en medio del beso. Josh movió sus manos de la espalda de Drake a sus caderas y afirmó su agarre en esa parte como si quisiera dejar sus manos marcadas aún por sobre la tela de la playera de Drake. 

–Josh–Gimió Drake una vez que logró romper el contacto de labios para respirar. 

–Markus tenía razón en irse

Las palabras de Josh hicieron que Drake comenzará a reír. –Y así es como acabas de arruinar el momento.

Josh alzó una ceja con diversión, metiendo sus manos en el pantalón de Drake para tomar directamente los glúteos del castaño y apretarlos, haciendo que esté se apegara más a él buscando más contacto. 

–¿Por qué siempre terminamos así en una discusión?–Preguntó Josh, prácticamente pegado a la oreja de su pareja. 

–Por que el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor–Susurró Drake en respuesta, moviendo de nuevo sus caderas, intentando hacer fricción entre su miembro y el de Josh sobre la ropa. 

–¿Solo el de reconciliación?

–Josh, cállate ya–Drake volvió a cerrar la distancia entre ambos en un beso más apasionado que los anteriores.

Pero entonces ...

–Espera–Josh volvió a apartar a Drake, provocando una mueca de fastidio en él. –¿Conduciste desde San Francisco hasta acá?

–No, Josh, volé–Drake estaba fastidiado de tanta pregunta, pero con la mirada estricta de Josh, sabía que no podría escapar. –Por supuesto que sí, quería verte. 

–Eso es muy dulce–El pecho de Josh se sintió cálido ante la confesión de su novio, pero aún así, debía mantener su semblante enojado. –Pero no puedes hacer esto cada que tengamos una discusión.

–¿Por que no?

–Por que Papá y Mamá se preocuparan por ti.

–Entonces me mudare. 

–¿Que?

–Me voy a mudar.

–¿En serio? ¿Y yo soy el que arruina el momento?–Josh estaba sin palabras ante la confesión de Drake.

–Tu empezaste

–¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo?–Cuestionó Josh.

–¿Ahora?

–¡Drake!–Pues la noticia si le había afectado a Josh, porque empezaba a elevar su tono de voz nuevamente. 

–¿Podemos discutirlo después?–Drake no le dió tiempo de responder a Josh cuando regresó a besarlo. 

Josh intentaba apartarlo, pero fue inútil, Drake se había enganchado a él como un pulpo y su agarre era firme. Decidió que la discusión si pasaría, pero después de un poco de contacto necesario. Cargó a Drake para llevarlo a su cama y arrojarlo con fuerza, provocando que sonriera ampliamente. 

–Vamos a discutir eso después, Drake.

–Por supuesto–Drake no se quedó atrás y jalo a Josh por su playera, para que cayera encima de él y los besos empezarán de nuevo. 

Markus regresó 2 horas después con 3 vasos de café en mano, encontrando a Josh concentrado en parte de su proyecto y a Drake sobre la cama de Josh sin camisa, mostrando las marcas de Josh sobre él, y con su guitarra en mano. Llevaba tiempo de ver está situación, pero eso no quería decir que se había acostumbrado a ello.   
.  
.  
Mindy no había podido terminar de provocar a Drake gracias a Josh, por lo que solo pudo soltar un gran suspiró de frustración. 

–¿Porque Drake apareció así si se supone que estaban enojados?–Preguntó Craig, claramente aún confundido por la situación que acaban de ver.

–Creí que Josh no le hablaría como aquella vez–Erick recordó la vez que Josh había "terminado" con Drake y supuso que era la misma reacción cuando discutían ahora en su nueva relación.

–No–Dijo Mindy. –Cuando discuten, Drake se pone triste.

–Igual que esa vez–Comentó Erick.

–Si, pero ahora tiene la confianza de que a Josh no le gusta verlo así–Mindy comenzó a ordenar las hojas que tenía frente a ella. –Cada que discuten, Drake abraza a Josh de esa forma para no sentirse tan triste.

–Wow

–¿De verdad?

–Si, pero es fastidioso cuando lo hace en público a propósito–Mindy recuerda las veces que Drake hace eso cuando se pone celoso de ver a Josh con Mindy muy cerca. –Oigan, tengo que irme.

–De acuerdo, nos vemos.

–¡Espera!–Gritó Erick antes de que Mindy logrará terminar la videollamada. 

–¿Que?

–¿Crees que podrías ...?

–No, Erick–Mindy volvió a colocar un gesto de fastidio. –No te voy a presentar a mi compañera de cuarto. 

Y terminó la llamada. Honestamente, quería descansar un poco antes de ponerse en marcha nuevamente con el proyecto. Estaba segura que en cuanto Josh terminará su "Reconciliación" con Drake, seguiría con el proyecto, entonces tampoco se quedaría atrás. 


End file.
